OddTube
OddTube is a 20-episode digital web short series based on the TV show Odd Squad that aired every Thursday starting on November 10th, 2016, and ending on March 23rd, 2017. It is a parody of the popular video-sharing site YouTube. It is available on Youtube in Canada on the TVOkids channel. In the U.S., the show has its own site on the Odd Squad website at pbskids.org/oddsquad/oddtube/ where you can participate in several activities based on the series. Content OddTube is a series of two to three-minute videos that are hosted by Agent Olympia at her desk. She encourages interaction by telling viewers to vote on various topics or to send in ideas that might influence the course of future episodes. Each episode begins with Olympia or other characters saying "OddTube will start now.", followed by an intro in which Olympia is shaded in. Other characters have made cameo appearances, such as Agent Otis, Oona, Agent Ocean, Agent Ohlm, Dr. O, Coach O and Agent Olive (voice only). New characters were introduced through Oddtube as well, like Agent Olo, Obaaa, and Amanda. OddTube episodes are likely to contain “Easter eggs,” or hidden clues that prompt fans to visit games related to the show--for instance, Olympia could offer a secret code to unlock a game on the website. The episodes have ended up on PBS Kids and TVOKids between episodes, siding along with interstitial such as "Odd Squad Needs You", "We Are Odd Squad", and Training Videos, among others. However, due to time constraints, they are shortened in length to make room for ads for other shows. Episodes 1. Welcome To Oddtube Olympia explains what Oddtube is, and shares Top 19 facts about herself. Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.29.58 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.29.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.29.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-11-07 at 1.34.43 PM.png 2. What's Inside My Desk Olympia answers the age-old question, what's inside her desk, with a song, "What's Inside my Desk?". However, when Olympia opens her desk, there isn't much in it besides Ohlm. She also gives viewers a code to enter her locker on the official website which unlocks extras, such as a calendar featuring the agents as puppies. 3. Villains and a Puppy Olympia counts down her top favorite villains, and asks the viewers to vote on their favorite, inviting Jamie Jam to headquarters along the way. 4. See it, Solve it Olympia starts a new segment called "See it, Solve it", which shows how to solve an odd case. She finds a lady named Susan with a planet for a head and, with the power of combining gadgets, zaps the planet away. 5. Pandas Olympia decides to do something a little different and talk about pandas, based on her and Otis's mission in Hong Kong. Ohlm comes by and mistakes the topic about pans, and they show a slideshow of him and his pans around Hong Kong. After the slideshow, Ohlm tells the viewers to check out the pan door he made at the website. 6. Viral Video with Dr. O Dr. O says that she knows how to make a viral video. Olympia is expecting a video that will be very popular while Dr. O starts listing odd viruses. After winning the recent villain vote, Evil Teddy filmed a video celebrating being voted the "Best Worst Villain." 7. Your Questions Olympia opens up the video by opening up a poll at the website asking the viewers what room in headquarters she should do a video in. Olympia has gotten so many questions from her fans and chooses which ones she'll answer and says there will be another question video in the future. The questions are as follows. Ruben asks, "What's inside your pocket?" Olympia pulls out a kazoo that makes a lion noise. Jordan asks, "Who's the girl in the picture on your desk?" Olympia reveals it's Orla, her friend from the academy. Bob asks, "What does it feel like turning into a cake?" Olympia gives details about the experience she once had. At this point, Olympia brings Oona in to ask the questions and speed up the process. Yubby asks, "What's your favorite toe?" Olympia says it's the pinky toe. Logan asks, "Do you have a shark?" Olympia says not on her at the moment. Eba asks, "Why don't you have a video about chips?" Olympia says she never thought about it while eating chips. Keni asks, "Can you really speak French?" Olympia answers Keni's question in French. Georgia asks, "What do Hop'N'Bops eat?" Olympia says they eat granola bars, provolone cheese, and small minivans. Grace wants Olympia to give her six-year-old sister Juliet a shoutout, which she does. Snowy asks, "Do you like to draw?" Olympia answers that with a drawing of her and Oona. Finally, Savannah asks, "Can I see a pug wearing a dress?" Olympia shows one and adds a cow wearing a top hat. 8. The O Song Olympia makes up a song so she can remember everyone's name. 9. Coach O's Life Tips Olympia is solving a case and wants Coach O to fill in. Coach O gives to the viewers his Top 10 Tips for a Happy Life, which results in him cracking the lens with a basketball. When Olympia gets back, she tells the viewers to go to Coach O's profile on the website and click on the "O" to change his head into different sport things. 10. The Creature Room The results are in! The people have voted for the room Olympia should do a video in, and the winner is the Creature Room! In the Creature Room, Olympia is talking to Ocean, who shows her some creatures such as the Invisibat and the world's smallest cow, which Olympia doesn't believe are real. She notices a glowing turtle and touches it, but this causes her to turn invisible thanks to the invisible snail that was apparently on the turtle. Later, Olympia's head comes back, but the rest of her body is still invisible. 11. Interview with Olive Olympia interviews Agent Olive (who is now the Ms. O of a different Odd Squad). She even talks to Otto. 12. Meet Agent Olo Olympia interviews Agent Olo, the head of the glue department. Olo talks about the time she accidentally turned herself into a dust ball, which leaves Olympia speechless. 13. Let's Get Historical Olympia goes into the trophy room to explain some of Odd Squad's history. 14. Your Questions Part 2 15. How Odd is Odd Squad? 16. Oona Fills In (absent) Olympia is solving a case and wants Oona to sub in. Oona needs ideas for gadgets so she wants the viewers to create them. She also opens a package from her friend Odelia. She gets a card of Odelia apologizing for attacking her when she was brainwashed, a special fancy bow tie, an Australian lab coat, and a Rewindinator which sends Oona back to the beginning of the package. 17. Otis Fills In (absent) Everyone has polka-dot-itis except for Otis, so he has to fill in for Olympia. It is quiet all over headquarters. Otis moves the camera around so the viewers can see that there is no one around. He ends with some music. The song playing is Up, Down, Left, Right and he accidentally forgets to turn the camera off, so the viewers see Otis dancing. Then half way through the song, Otis realizes that the camera is still on and turns it off. (In the TVOkids version the scene goes from the music to him thanking the audience for watching and he turns off the camera) 18. The Ball Pit Olympia decides to show the viewers the ball pit and its wonders. Eventually, Orchid comes in wanting to use the pit to swim some laps. She challenges Olympia to a race and wins. At the end of the video, Olympia tells viewers to go play the ball pit game at the website. Olympia returned in this episode. Amanda makes a special guest appearance. 19. Your Gadgets + Tubes 20. 20th Anniversary Video Olympia made her 20th video. She tells the views that there is a top secret thing that she's going to show the viewers. The code word was ODDBALL, and it turns out that the top secret thing was Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show. There also is another version of this video. It recaps all the videos of the series. Ms. O then shows up in a costume, wanting to be in the video, and she and Olympia explode with joy together. This episode is being the short web series finale of Season 1. Season 1 Intros *Operation 1: Olympia dresses up as herself, Oona, Owen, and Oksana. *Operation 2: Olympia holds up cue cards that spell out the start phrase. *Operation 3: Olympia starts off far from her desk and gets closer with each word into the phrase. *Operation 4: Olympia pauses for about ten seconds before she says "now". *Operation 5: Olympia says the phrase telepathically. *Operation 6: Olympia does cartwheels. *Operation 7: Olympia says the video will start in an hour, but she decides to do it right away. *Operation 8: Olympia progressively suits up for work with each word, but her coat is on backwards when she finishes. *Operation 9: Olympia dresses as herself, Owen, Dr. O, and Ms. O. *Operation 10: Orchid starts the video and calls the viewers Sherman. *Operation 11: Olympia starts up high and descends with each word and ends up too low at the end. *Operation 12: Another Olympia appears during the start phrase, and the two Olympia's finish together. *Operation 13: Ohlm, Dr. O, Ocean, and Olo say the phrase, with Olo saying her name instead of "now". *Operation 14: Olympia has different backgrounds until she finishes in headquarters. *Operation 15: Olympia crosses her hands and tells the viewers it's harder than it looks. *Operation 16: Olympia starts at her desk, whispering, and steps back further and louder with each passing word. *Operation 17: Ocean, Orchid, Dr. O, and Ohlm start the video, but Ohlm is facing the wrong way when he says "now". *Operation 18: Olympia rhythmically claps and moves her hands while starting the video. *Operation 19: Olympia says the phrase in Cantonese. *Finale: In celebration of Olympia's 20th video, confetti comes down and she cheers in slow motion. Season 2 Intros Trivia * Olympia is absent in two episodes. Category:High Maintenance